


Alone

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La palabra le deja un sabor amargo en la boca como si lo pusiera a prueba, arrojándolo en el piso frío. Solo. Lo está, en todo el sentido de la palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción autorizada de [**notinacreepyway**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notinacreepyway) que, por el momento, no está disponible en su idioma original.

_Tu piel;_

_Oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

_se han convertido en algo hermoso._

_Tú sabes, tú sabes que te amo así..._

_tú sabes, te quiero así._

_._

La palabra le deja un sabor amargo en la boca como si lo pusiera a prueba, ventilándolo en el piso frío.

—Solo.

Lo está, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La una vez cálida habitación estaba vacía, el aire frío alrededor de él cuando abre las puertas y las cierra. El piso entero tiene la firma de Sherlock en él y el violín y las deducciones y el correr por callejones y las sonrisas brillantes y los chinos y-

John se mete a la ducha, asegurándose de que el agua está demasiado caliente.

Lo disfruta, el cómo las esferas golpean su piel, el cómo las olas de vapor se atascan entre la puerta y el piso frío, solitario.

Él está allí, a la espera de algo que nunca volverá, vertiendo agua sobre él, hasta que el agua caliente se termina y le duele la piel.

Por lo menos le da algo en qué concentrarse, aparte de la soledad.

.

Le toma a John tres horas y dos minutos darse cuenta de lo que debe hacer.

Moriarty causó todo esto.

Para que John estuviera solo. Para que Sherlock fuese una mancha de sangre sobre el pavimento.

_Jim Moriarty._

La venganza puede ser un plato que se sirve frío, sin embargo, para John Watson, la venganza iba a ser  _increíblemente satisfactoria_.

Le toma una hora y muchos tutoriales en YouTube para aprender cómo usar Twitter. Algunos de los  _rting_  estaban un poco por encima de él (después de todo, escribir con dos dedos es algo así como una hazaña para él y una modesta cantidad de veinte palabras por minuto es probablemente su límite, siempre y cuando, se mantuviese centrado en el teclado).

Le toma a John un día de constante búsqueda para encontrar a Jim. Después de todo, el irlandés es moderno, y la internet es un lugar donde la gente puede ocultarse a la vista.

Es un modesto Twitter -unos modestos 256 seguidores- y, aunque no lo parece, John lo ve tan claro como el día.

 _RichardBrooks_ : Volar es mucho más divertido con un amigo #DestinosMásPermanentes

Mira fijamente a la página, con el corazón flotando en su garganta dolorosamente.

Jim – a pesar de la autopsia – está vivo. Muy, muy vivo. Y todavía coleando, desde la perspectiva de las cosas.

Hace clic en el tuit, una actitud reflexiva aparece a continuación.

 _#YoCreoEnLosMédicosDelEjército_ :  _¡RichardBrooks_  qué divertido! Es encantador saber que estás ahí también.

Ni siquiera nota el nombre del que responde. Todo lo que conoce es una dolorosa palpitación en sus oídos y su corazón está doliendo y las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos y-

_Se rompe._

Cierra la laptop.

No más por esta noche, John.

No más.

.

La mañana siguiente le trae 60000 seguidores y ahora, demasiadas personas rogándole que les siga de vuelta.

Después de todo,  _John-H-Watson_ ( **oficial** ) no es exactamente difícil de eludir.

El  **oficial**  sólo lo hace peor, y está bastante seguro de que Mycroft tiene algo que ver con ello.

Finalmente llama a Holmes.

Mycroft, sorprendentemente,  _entiende_.

—Tengo a mi mejor hombre en el caso— explica —está destruyendo la organización de Moriarty. Debes distraer a Moriarty, mientras tanto.

Puede ser un inútil en Twitter, sin embargo, una etiqueta despierta su interés.

_#YoCreoEnSherlockHolmes_

Existe un blog para él y todo, y John hace clic en el enlace, páginas sobre páginas de graffiti se cargan; un mural en Nueva York hecho sólo de esas palabras; simpatizantes y señales de apoyo e incluso hay un par vestidos como ellos dos, besándose (y John no puede negar que su corazón duele al pensar en hacer eso con su Sherlock; pero nunca tendrá la oportunidad; nunca la tuvo, y ahora nunca la tendrá).

.

La primera vez que John hizo vandalismo en una pared, eran las 3:30am y se quedó fuera de St. Bart.

En una ventana del tercer piso.

Con una lata de pintura en la mano.

Molly lo metió, el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras garabateaba hasta las últimas líneas del mensaje antes de subir de nuevo y cerrar la ventana con un chasquido audible. Luego sonríe entrecortadamente, y la máscara se rompe, y luego los dos están llorando, y John se siente totalmente miserable cuando Molly cuida de él durante toda la noche, presionando a un ronroneante gatito en sus manos mientras llora. Se despierta por la mañana con un gato negro en los brazos y sintiendo la pesadez en su corazón.

Y se siente maravillosamente indecente al saber que alguien piensa en lo que hace, también.

.

St. Bart se despierta por la mañana junto a 'Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes' garabateado en la parte frontal de su edificio con un poco de :) al final.

Los medios de comunicación estaban frenéticos.

John es elegido como el líder no oficial del fenómeno, en conjunto, el internet se pregunta si él es quien ha arruinado San Bartolomé, y sí, se decide que lo hizo él, pero nadie hace nada y entonces eso es todo.

Aparentemente  _todo_.

Por el lado de un edificio hacia el 221B. La gente coloca los volantes a través de su puerta; es extraño salir de su casa sin fotógrafos y personas usando camisetas negras, con amarillo escrito en el frente.

La ciudad entera está de un flamante y brillante amarillo; toda la ciudad está cantando sobre el hombre que John ama; y entonces, sólo se hace más grande y más grande y John lo sabe.

Jim puede encontrarlo. Y John sabe que puede tomar venganza.

Le toma a John dos semanas, varios correos electrónicos y una actualización de blog para encontrar a Moriarty. Él, obviamente, encontró otro pobre diablo para atormentar, realmente, y este hombre no es Sherlock Holmes.

(Nadie podrá jamás estar a la altura de Sherlock.)

Es una bodega abandonada -aterradoramente similar en la que Mycroft lo atrapó- y hay francotiradores y un pobre hombre que se parecía algo vagamente similar a Sherlock. Si fuera, ya sabes, ciego.

—Voy a quemar sus corazones— es todo lo que Jim dice, y antes de que sepa de John le dispara a dos hombres en lugares no fatales. Pero él lo sabe por experiencia -una herida de bala en el hombro no es nada para reírse.

Luego disparó a dos francotiradores más -ambos acaban de caer- y apunta su arma a Jim.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, el irlandés tiene un arma también.

_Blam._

El hombre es golpeado en medio de la cabeza, y cae hacia atrás, la cabeza sobre el suelo de hormigón con un terrible golpe. La sangre brota de su cabeza en los charcos acuosos del piso.

Moriarty ríe brillantemente y controla más al hombre, inclinándose cerca de él. Un dedo toca la herida del cráneo, sangre en la punta del dedo índice de Jim.

—No tiene una mascota que nos salve esta vez, ¿verdad?— se burla, su dedo toca su lengua, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro —Nunca he tenido una mascota. En realidad no— sube las escaleras, con líquido de color rojo brillante en la punta de su lengua, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y se aleja.

John no comienza a temblar hasta que está solo en la oscuridad.

.

Se da por vencido en Twitter. Los mensajes, completamente irrelevantes a las cosas que suceden en su vida.

(El graffiti a media noche. El acecho de Twitter de Jim)

Encuentra tiempo para Jim y nuevamente. Más y más gente en la cárcel.

Jim le resulta divertido.

—¡Oh, mi archienemigo!— canta en la oscuridad mientras John estabiliza su control sobre el arma —¿Estás ahí?

Le toma a John tres años y veintidós reuniones antes de dispararle a Jim en la cabeza.

.

Puede sentir el frío del metal de la pistola en su puño demasiado apretado.

La seguridad se acabó. La presiona contra su sien.

Incluso ahora, al borde de la muerte, sus manos no tiemblan.

Sherlock sale en un momento. Se ríe ante la perspectiva; la gente graciosa se va a lo grande.

Muchas veces no lo entiende, literalmente.

Se trata de su caso.

La otra mano, la pasa por su cabello. Esto es todo.

El momento de vivir.

El momento de morir.

En la planta baja, hay un golpe de una puerta abriéndose. Un grito de indignación. La Sra. Turner y la Sra. Hudson, lo más probable.

A pesar de que John Watson va a morir, la vida sigue pasando.

Es el pensamiento que lo consuela cuando cierra los ojos.

Su dedo está a punto de apretar el gatillo-

La puerta frontal del 221B es golpeada.

Una voz que John pensó había perdido hace mucho tiempo, sonaba tan, tan preocupada.

Los ojos de John revolotearon al abrirse.

Sherlock Holmes. En carne y hueso. Se veía increíblemente asustado.

—John...

Esa misteriosa capa de césped escondida en torno a su esbelta figura y todos sus rizos oscuros con su pálida piel y John casi se burla de sí mismo, porque esto no puede ser real; Sherlock no está vivo, lo vio morir; vio la sangre salpicar el pavimento, pero luego está el ruido del peso en el piso cuando Sherlock se acerca y luego, simplemente respira el aroma de Sherlock; no a rancio, pero nuevo, duro y profundo, porque Sherlock es real; es tan palpable como el arma envuelta en su mano, y luego John sólo solloza quebradamente y se lanza hacia adelante y Sherlock está ahí.

Después de sacar la pistola de su férreo control, Sherlock lleva a John en sus brazos, se sienta en el sofá y lo mece de ida y vuelta.

John llora.

No está seguro sobre lo que dicen ambos lados, pero por el momento, John está lo suficientemente despierto como para golpear a Sherlock en su maldito rostro por haberlo dejado y luego besar la expresión de su cara, está contento de que no murió.

.

—Sherlock era mi mejor hombre— es todo lo que dice Mycroft.

Lestrade golpea al jefe de John, en esta ocasión.

.

No se soluciona todo.

El mundo no funciona así.

Todavía luchan, y John a veces se pregunta si valieron la pena todos sus tiros sin sentido.

Y Sherlock tiene pesadillas sobre la pistola en la sien de John.

Pero John sabe que Sherlock nunca lo dejará (no está permitido, nunca jamás) y cuando se despierta en medio de la noche con un peso reconfortante escondido a su lado o cuando Sherlock le da un beso y murmura  _te amo_ , está casi seguro de lo que recibirá a través de él.

Juntos.

.

_Tu piel;_

_Oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

_se convirtieron en algo hermoso._

_Y tú sabes,_

_por ti, me sangraría a mí mismo,_

_por ti, me sangraría a mí mismo._


End file.
